The Pirate and the Wytch
by Lady Lirimaer Malfoy
Summary: Will, Jack, and Elizabeth get transported to the future, were they met an enigmatic young Lady with the gift of gab and possiblely the answers to their problems
1. Authoress' Note

*Authoress' Note*  
  
My disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own any 'Pirates of the Caribbean's' characters. I don't own Strawberry Banke. So, please don't sue me, I have nothing of value except my computer. And I would rather die then give that up . . .   
  
Any way . . . Yes, I know that this movie has been out for only 2 weeks. Yes I know that I have no life. Yes, I saw the movie on premiere day (and there where NO girls there except for me and my friends. HOW CAN GIRLS NOT GO TO A MOVIE THAT STARS THE HOTTEST CREATURE ON EARTH????). Yes, I was just talking about Orlando Bloom. Yes, I saw it again a week after it came out. Yes, this is a romance. Yes, I am rambling.  
  
OK. Now for the story. 


	2. Prologue

*Prologue*  
  
Will Turner gazed at the half-heated sword that lay in his fire.  
  
Five months. It had been five months since Elizabeth had admitted her feelings and they *still* weren't married. Will was beginning to think she was having second thoughts. He had loved her for so long; yet no that everything was out in the open; it felt like it would take forever.  
  
"Still making the sword?" Jack Sparrow asked from the door. He walked over to will and sat down on a stool there. "How is it coming?"  
  
"As well as can be expected. You *did* demand the best quality sword possible," Will smiled. "How's the Pearl?"  
  
"I'm not going to touch the topic of repairing the holes that some idiot blew into her sides," here Jack glared at Will (who shrugged apologetically). "But other then that, everything is going as planned."  
  
Will nodded and stirred up the fire. He looked up when he heard the door open.  
  
"Hello Will, Jack," Elizabeth greeted. She set down the tray of food that she was carrying and stood behind Will. "I thought that the two of you would like something to eat."  
  
Will went to smile up at his wife-to-be, when he noticed a strange glow coming from the fire. "Do you see that the fire is burning black and red?" he asked.  
  
" Yes, it is," Jack agreed as Elizabeth gasped.  
  
Before any of them could move, the fire seemed to expand and swallow them up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark-brown haired woman sat in front of an open fire. She was out in the woods and had various items scattered around her. After a few moments, she opened her light grey eyes, smiling to her self. She stood and, smoothing out her black medieval-style dress, picked up the instruments of wytchcraft that littered the forest floor. The amethyst crescent moon necklace, matching double earrings, and bracelets that glittered in the firelight made her seem almost sprite-ish.  
  
All of a sudden, her fire started to turn red with black spots and it grew in size. After a blinding two seconds, three figures appeared on the ground.  
  
The brunette stopped her work and inspected the three figures. She clapped and giggled, then stopped abruptly. Turning to the shadows beyond her fire, she swept a curtsy and said in a silky purr, " Thank you, spirits, for assisting in my spell. I shall inform the Moon Maidens of your good work." The brunette cocked her head to one side, as if listening to someone. She then went to the figures and waved what appeared to be a wand at them, causing them to rise unsupported. 


	3. Chapter 1 : Surprise

Chapter 1: Surprise  
  
Li groaned as the sunlight from her open window hit her face. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that she still had 5 minutes before it went off.  
  
She reached down to pet her big Alaskan Malamute, Neva. Li realized after a few moments that Neva wasn't there. Throwing off her covers, Li hopped out of bed, and promptly tripped.  
  
"Morgan!" she bellowed, recognizing the black dress that she had tripped over.  
  
"Yes?" a silky voice replied, although no one was there.  
  
"What have I told you about leaving your clothes everywhere?" Li asked as she stalked over to her closet.  
  
"Oops," the voice murmured, attempting to sound innocent. "But what did I tell you about moving my telescope?"  
  
"Forget it," Li grumbled, knowing that 'Morgan' was right. She pulled out one of her many colonial style dresses. It was one of the perks of working at Strawberry Banke, getting to dress up all of the time. Li also reluctantly pulled out her front lacing corset, one of the few downsides. After she was finished lacing the corset, she pulled on the wine-red dress. Not only did it set off her bluegrey eyes, it also brought out the red highlights in her brown hair. And the petticoats were sewn in, so she didn't have to do any extra work.  
  
Li walked out of her bedroom, flicking down the switch on her alarm clock, shutting it off. Walking down the navy blue halls, she spotted Neva sitting in front of one of the guest rooms. Upon inspection, Li found that the door was locked from the outside. Li frowned as she unlocked the door. Was this another one of Morgan's tricks? She pushed the door forward and found herself face to face with a young-ish man. After she had absorbed the fact that there was not only a strange man in her house, but he was dressed like a pirate; she managed to gasp out, "Hello."  
  
"Hello," the man replied. "This is a lovely house you have."  
  
"How did you get here?" Li was sure that he wasn't a figment of her imagination and that meant that either Morgan had put him here or one of her many ghost friends had decided to play April Fool's Day rather late (it *was* mid-December after all).  
  
"I really don't know. One moment I was in Will's shop and when I wake up, I'm here," the man shrugged.  
  
"I thought so," Li muttered darkly. "Morgan! Get your skinny butt out here!" Li called loudly.  
  
"At least my* butt isn't the size of Texas," Morgan's voice shot back.  
  
"My butt is perfectly fine, thank you. I want to know how this man got into my house!" Li shouted, while the man tried to find the source of the voice.  
  
"Do you really think that I would tell you?" Morgan purred. "Although I suggest checking the Jade Room and the Governor' s Suite," Morgan giggled.  
  
"What's in there?" Li asked. Getting no response, she turned and left the Fawn Room. Her house was a restored Colonial mansion, so she had given each room it's own name and color scheme.   
  
"Where are we going, exactly?" the man asked as he followed the storming Li down the long hall.  
  
"If I had my way, to whip some Morgan a**. However, she has revealed that there are more people in MY house," Li explained sharply.  
  
"OUR house," Morgan butted in.  
  
"That's interesting," the man remarked curiously.  
  
"I'm sure," Li snapped, unlocking the Jade Room door. She found a young woman, about her age sitting on the bed. "Who are you?" Li asked, feeling the urge to throttle Morgan.  
  
"My name is Elizabeth Swan," the lady said, sweeping in a curtsy. "Jack, how did you get here?"   
  
"Honestly, I'm not sure. And that doesn't sit well with me," Jack replied from behind Li.  
  
"Morgan, I swear that if I find another person in my house, I'm killing!" Li growled loudly.  
  
"Who is she talking to?" Elizabeth asked Jack in a whisper, who just shrugged.  
  
"No, you won't, Elizabeth darling. And need I remind you that this is my house too," Morgan replied with another giggle.  
  
"Don't call me Elizabeth! My name is Li!" Li thundered, even though Morgan was already long gone.  
  
"We have something in common then," Elizabeth stated.  
  
"Miss Swan, I am only trying to figure out how 2+ people got into my home, when I have the most advanced home security system available on the market. Unless you have information about it, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself," Li requested, being as polite as one could expect in her situation. "Let's go have a look at the Suite, see who's in there," Li said, motioning for the other two to follow her.  
  
Li pulled the key ring from the door knob on her way out and whistled for Neva. "Come on, girl. We have quite a few visitors today."  
  
Neva barked in response and ran into Li's bedroom at the other end of the hall. After a few moments, Neva came running back with something in her mouth.  
  
Li opened the door to the Governor's Suite and found a gorgeous man inspecting the swords that hung over the fire place. Before any one could say anything, Neva trotted over to him and dropped her ball by his feet. She then sat down in front of him, looking up expectantly.  
  
Li started to giggle. When she got to the point that it was a full bellied laugh, she sunk down onto the canopied California King bed, holding her sides.  
  
"I'm really sorry," she gasped out in response to the weird looks her new guests were giving her. "It's just that she's never taken to anyone that quick, and I find it rather funny." Li took a deep breath and concentrated on her current situation.  
  
"Okay," she said after a minute. "My name is Li Edwards. I am 23 years old, and I work at Strawberry Banke. My house is a restored mansion and I give tours." Li paused for a breath. "And you are?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, miss. Age is classified and I live on my ship," Jack replied, as Li frowned ever so slightly.  
  
"I am the Governor's daughter and I 'm 20 years old," Elizabeth introduced her self.  
  
"My name is Will Turner. I am 21 and a noted blacksmith, as well as a pirate," Will voiced from the floor, where he was petting Neva. "Elizabeth and I are engaged."  
  
"Congratulations," Li said absently. "Now, Captain Sparrow. You said that you own the ship The Black Pearl, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Jack nodded.  
  
"Well, that is quite impossible. The Black Pearl sank in 1751 after it fought the Wind Racer. Wind Racer was part of the Spanish navy , one of the few ships to ever win a battle pirates in its division," Li informed him. "And in 1761 the English government passed a law that no ship could have the name of any other, making it impossible that your ship is also the Black Pearl, because the USA adopted the law in 1798," Li finished with a smile.  
  
"But it is only 1748," Elizabeth objected.  
  
"No, it's most definitely 2003," Li said. A few seconds later it hit her. She stalked over to the full length mirror that stood in the corner. "Morgan!" Li screamed. Her reflection started to waver, then changed slightly. Her eyes became completely grey and her hair turned a dark brown, with no red at all. She looked taller, more mature.  
  
"You called?" her reflection asked coolly.   
  
"Yes I called," Li hissed venomously. "Why did you bring these people here?"  
  
"Why do you keep asking me?" Morgan asked, the fact that she was offended clear in her voice.  
  
"Because we both know that only we can do the spell in our coven, not to mention the fact that only we have the code to the house! Do I need to keep going?" Li cried.  
  
"Who is that?' Will asked, standing up.  
  
"And what is that ringing?" Elizabeth added.  
  
"Darling, are you talking to yourself?" Jack said to Li.  
  
"What ringing?" Li asked, as Elizabeth pointed to the phone. Li dived for it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, motioning the group to be quiet.  
  
A/N: Well, now that I have had the patience to sit and type this all up, I think that I am rather please with the story and plot so far. To all of those who were wondering, Li is an odd type of schizo. Because she is wytch, she can access her other personality through mirrors. But when Morgan comes out, Li just goes dormant, instead of going into the mirror. Don't question it. I don't even understand it. 


	4. Chapter 2: Panic

Chapter 2: Panic  
  
"Good morning, Li. This is May. How are you?" Li's best friend asked.  
  
"Well, Morgan transported 3 pirates from the 1700's to my house, and I have no idea how to get them back," Li replied. "But other then that, I think I'm doing pretty well. I have a tour this morning at 10."  
  
"Morgan has gone over the edge this time," May laughed. "This is even better, I mean, WORSE than the bunny rabbit thing. As long as they are good-looking, though, that's okay."  
  
"This is so much worse then the bunny rabbit thing! And we both know that you had a part in that. If you had just stayed away from the powdered chick's teeth, there only would have been 15 of them. Instead there were, like, 300," Li accused.  
  
"I'm not denying anything. But are they good-looking or not?" May asked.  
  
"One of them's not really a pirate, she's the Governor's daughter. And she's engaged to the hot one. But the Captain isn't too unshaggable either," Li grinned mischievously.  
  
"What is she saying?" Will whispered to Jack. Jack just shrugged.  
  
"Girl, you are starting to look *way* to much like me!" Morgan informed Li.  
  
"Put them on speaker phone," May requested, oblivious to the noise.  
  
"You don't want to do that," Li objected.  
  
"Why not?" May asked indignantly.   
  
"Because they don't understand how the phone works, they don't understand modern lingo, and they shouldn't be talking to Morgan's partner in crime and pranks," Li said.  
  
"I don't care. Put them on," May insisted.  
  
"Whatever. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Li switched it on to speaker phone.  
  
"Hello, Morgan!" May's cheerful voice filled the room. "I can't believe you got that spell to work. This is so much better then the Bunny Rabbit Episode!" May's voice became thoughtful. "Do you think if we sprinkled them with dried dragon wart, they would start to grow a second head?"  
  
"NO!" Li exclaimed. "You are *not* going near my stuff. Remember what happened to Serafina when you opened the essence of Sulie right underneath her? She was no more then a cloud of spirit for the rest of the week!"   
  
"Good morning, May. My, aren't we perky today," Morgan replied. "Liz, I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
"You had better be," Li threatened. "And the name isn't Liz, it's *Li*!"  
  
Morgan only smiled and left the mirror.  
  
"So, why is the room so quiet now that Morgan is gone?" May asked.  
  
"Are you inside that box?" Elizabeth asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"Not at all!" May exclaimed. "I live on the other side of town."  
  
"There are strands of metal that connect two boxes. The metal carries the sounds to the other house when someone talks into one side," Li explained, hoping that she didn't sound too stupid.  
  
"Way to go, History major!" May crowed. "Ok, now that that's out of the way, will the hottie please speak up?"  
  
"That's you," Li explained to Will when no one spoke. "May, they don't understand modern lingo."  
  
"Sorry," May said sheepishly.  
  
"Hello?" Will said loudly and unsurely.  
  
"Talk normal." Li laughed. "Will, meet May Frost. May, meet Will Turner."  
  
"H, Will! So, I hear that you are taken?" May asked.  
  
"Taken?" Will echoed, clearly confused.  
  
"Engaged," Li filled in. "May, watch the lingo."  
  
"Sorry, "May muttered. "Well, Will, are you or are you not engaged?"  
  
"I'm engaged," Will confirmed.  
  
There was a series of mixed yelping and cursing that would make even a pirate blush. And blush Jack did. Li on the other hand, dismissed the cursing with such ease it made the newcomers wonder how often she heard it.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" May exclaimed. "I fell down the two bottom stairs and spilt my close to boiling coffee everywhere." There was some more yowling in the background. "And my dog just stepped in it," May groaned. "NO! Heero! Don't come down the--"Yet another string of curses and thumps, the curses a bit richer then before. "--steps." May finished. "Oops."  
  
"That didn't sound very safe," Elizabeth noted.  
  
"Or very polite," Jack added.  
  
"That's Heero and May for ya," Li said as lovingly as she could with out laughing.  
  
"Are you always this happy?" Will asked.  
  
"No, she is normally very vicious," May interjected. "Why else would she keep such a big dog?"  
  
"I was wondering about that. . ." Will trailed off.  
  
As Li rolled her eyes, she caught sight of the clock.  
  
"Oh my God!" Li panicked. "It's 9:30! I still hare to do my hair, makeup, *and* do the dishes from last night!"  
  
"Don't forget to pick up all of the herb bunches you were making in the kitchen," Morgan cackled, reappearing in the mirror. "In case any one gets suspicious."  
  
"Ok, breathe, Li. Inhale, exhale." May coached.  
  
"Breathing, breathing, breathing." Li murmured. "May, what about my new house guests?"  
  
"Have the most represent able one act as butler incase you need a few more minutes," May said. "Have the Gov's daughter help with your hair and do a little hocus pocus with the dishes."  
  
"I've got to go, ok?" Li said.  
  
"Ok. Keep breathing!" May said before disconnecting.  
  
"Breathe," Li whispered, disconnecting her line as well.  
  
She turned to the group. "Here's the deal," she started. "Elizabeth, I need help with my hair so I can do my make up. Jack, you need to take Neva to the third room on the right, second floor. We are on the third floor. That is her room, she knows what to do." Li paused for a breath before turning to Will. "Will, you are acting butler. If my guests come before I'm ready, lead them into the first room on the left."  
  
Will nodded, then looked at Li helplessly. "Where's the front door?" he asked.  
  
"Come with me." Li instructed. "Elizabeth, wait in the hall. Jack, hop to it."  
  
Li ran as fast as she could in her heavy dress down the hall. While racing down the 3 flights of stairs, she realized that she must look frightful. Li shook the thought away as she hurried into the kitchen.  
  
She noted that there were only 2 pans and her plate. Rubbing her hands together, she turned to Will.  
  
"You might want to stand back, this spell has quite a bit of kick back to it," Li warned. She turned back to the sink and closed her eyes. Picturing the sink empty and a pile of clean dishes on the side board; she clapped once and let her magic flow out of her palms. "Haslavases contata," she said in Old Dragon. Her eyelids were filled with turquoise flames as Li felt her self being shoved back. She was thrown against a warm wall as her fire faded. She looked up and found that will was half holding her.  
  
"Sorry," she grinned. "I forgot just how much kick it really had. I normally wash the dishes by hand." Li gazed into his eyes and instantly started to drown in their warm brown depths. She stood, never breaking eye contact. Moving closer to Will, she tilted her head up, while he leaned down.  
  
Will had never seen such grey eyes. They were like rain clouds, with bits of blue sky shining through. He leaned down a little more, fully prepared to kiss her when-  
  
"Will, your wife-to-be would like to know what all the racket is," Jack announced from the doorway.  
  
Li blushed fiercely and moved away from Will. "I'm going to go do my make up," she said. "oh, and Will, the front door is through the door behind you. Jack, feel free to help yourself to any food that you might find. Just don't go into the pantry on the left. That is where Morgan keeps her things and it can be quite dangerous to go in there with out a protection spell."  
  
"Li?" Will said quietly, just as she was about to leave the room.  
  
"Yes?" Li replied, one hand on the doorjamb.  
  
"What was that?" Will asked, gesturing towards the sink and the now clean dishes.  
  
"Do you mean, am I a wytch?" Li asked with a slight smile.  
  
Caught off guard, Will nodded.  
  
"Then the answer is yes, I am a wytch," Li said. She left the room and hiked up the stairs. When She got to the top, she beckoned Elizabeth into her room.  
  
She was filled with pride as Elizabeth gasped when they entered the room. Li and May had spent a whole week painting and decorating it to look like something out of Van Goah's 'The Starry Night'. It was all in deep blues, purples, and gold.   
  
"Like it?" Li asked as she walked over to her vanity table and sat down.  
  
"It's beautiful," Elizabeth replied, walking to stand behind Li.  
  
"Well, how should I do my hair?" Li asked as she picked out her pearl studs and dangles.   
  
"I think you should braid it and do a wrap bun in the back," Elizabeth said after a few moments.  
  
Li put the dangles in her first hole and the studs in her second as Elizabeth picked up Li's brush and began to comb out all of Li's snarls. By the time she was done, Li had finished her eyes and her blush.  
  
"I just need to go brush my teeth really quick, okay?" Li asked. She went into her bathroom and took out her contacts as well. She knew that it wasn't very nice to scare her new guests, but she needed to wear them any way. After brushing her teeth, Li walked back out.  
  
"Your hair is a lot longer then it looks at first," Elizabeth noted.  
  
"I'm a wytch, so I can make it grow at will," Li explained.  
  
"A wytch?" Elizabeth said. "Do Will and Jack know?"  
  
"Yes, I told them after Will asked about a spell I did," Li smiled calmly.  
  
"Oh," Elizabeth shrugged. "If Will is ok with it, I suppose that it is ok."  
  
"Good. So, do you mind starting to braid while I put the rest of my make up on and my contacts in?" Li asked.  
  
"Sure, I just need something to hold your hair in a ponytail with and some bobby pins," Elizabeth requested.   
  
"I guess that hair styling hasn't changed much if you know about ponytails and bobby pins," Li grinned as she handed Elizabeth an elastic and a few bobby pins from the drawer in front of her.  
  
"Guess not," Elizabeth agreed. She started to pull Li's hair up into a ponytail, all 2 feet of it.   
  
Li put on a bit of dark rose lipstick, then slathered it with chap stick, making it very shiny. When she was done with the little blush she used, she opened her contacts. They were a dark green, very unlike her natural eye color. "Elizabeth, I need to lean closer to the mirror, is that ok?" Li asked.  
  
Yes, I am closer to the bottom now," she replied.   
  
Li stood and leaned closer to the mirror, looking up at the ceiling. She put in one of her contacts and blinked before putting in the other. She continued to blink, until her eyes adjusted to seeing better.  
  
"Why are your eyes green?" Elizabeth asked when Li sat back down.  
  
"They're called contacts. I wear them instead of glasses and you can get them in different colors. Don't tell the guys. I want to see if they notice," Li explained.  
  
"Okay," Elizabeth agreed, starting to wind Li's hair around.  
  
"I like it," Li decided when Elizabeth was done. Li stood and felt her corset start to slide. 'I suppose that's what I get for running all over the house, she thought ruefully as her doorbell rang.  
  
"Darn it all!" Li said as she started to unlace the back of her dress. She took off her front lacing corset and took out her back lacing one. "Elizabeth, can you help me with this?" Li asked.  
  
"Already on the job," Elizabeth laughed. "This is why I like having maids, so that I get help with my corset. Suck it in." Li held her breath in while Elizabeth pulled the lacings tighter. After a few minutes, Elizabeth patted Li on the back and said, "There, all set for your guests."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Li exclaimed. "Let's go, I'm sure that the men are missing us."  
  
'Yes, I sure they are," Elizabeth laughed.  
  
***[going back 10 minutes. . .]  
  
"I can see how you would feel attracted to Li when you are engaged," Jack said a few minutes after Li left the kitchen. "I don't think that it is that Li is so much prettier then Elizabeth, I think that it is that she has a certain something about her that makes her all the more attractive."  
  
"Jack, I don't want to talk about it. I was wrong to even think about kissing Li. I'm in love with Elizabeth. Not Li. And I'm not changing my mind," Will said in a manner that indicated that the conversation was over.  
  
About 5 minutes later Jack spoke again.  
  
"Does that mean that I can have a go at her?" he asked hopefully.   
  
"Whatever you want," Will replied as the doorbell rang. "That's my cue." Will walked out the door that Li had directed him to and found himself in a huge hall. He hurried to open the massive door and let a group of about 10 people in. They were all dressed in touristy clothes and had cameras. Will decided not to ask what they were right now.  
  
"We are here for the tour," a woman in odd dress said.  
  
"Welcome to the Edwards Estate. Miss Edwards will be with you in a few moments. If you will follow me to the parlor?" Will greeted. He led them into the room that Li had said to put them in. "I shall go tell Miss Edwards that you are here." Will walked out of the room and into the kitchen, only to find that Li and Elizabeth had returned.  
  
"Your guests are waiting, Li," Will smiled at her. "I think that they were pleased with my performance."  
  
"I should hope so," Li laughed. "I don't have time for them to complain to me."   
  
Will watched her green eyes twinkle as she left the room. He turned to his companions and said, "I thought her eyes were blue-grey."  
  
"She's wearing contacts," Elizabeth explained. "They are supposed to replace glasses."  
  
"Oh," was all that Will said.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Well, wadda'ya think? I think that I need to make a few plot adjustments. KEEP ON REVIEWING! {the more reviews I get, the faster I update}  
  
Next Chapter- Earning Your Keep 


	5. Chapter 3: Word Games

Chapter 3: Word Games  
  
"I'm so glad that that tour is OVER," Li groaned as she flopped down on the green leather couch. "They asked so many questions about the crown molding and the entry way stairs you would have thought that they were buying the place. The women also asked a lot of questions about you, Will. It seems that you made quite the impression on them." Li grinned and snickered as Will blushed.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Jack asked.  
  
"Me and Elizabeth are going to go get dressed in normal clothes, then we are going to take you to shopping to get some clothes that you can wear in this time period." Li stood, looking wistfully at the couch. "I really wish I could nap though. Well, come Elizabeth, let's go find you some clothes. We're about the same size, so it shouldn't be hard."  
  
"You mean that you don't normally dress like this?" Elizabeth asked as they walked out of the living room and started the hike up the stairs.  
  
"Nope. I normally wear pants, but I'm sure that I have a modern dress for you to wear," Li added at Elizabeth's look of fright at wearing pants out in public.  
  
"I will wear what ever you think would look best on me," Elizabeth decided, attempting to master the thoughts of what her father would say if she even mentioned wearing pants out in public.  
  
"Good, because I have the perfect shirt for you!" Li exclaimed.  
  
When they got to Li's room, Li raced over to her closet. She pulled out a pair of leather pants and a white shirt, setting them aside. After digging around for a few more minutes, she pulled out a pair of brown boot cut jeans and a fawn colored shirt. "Here," she said to Elizabeth. "Wait, knowing the colonial times, you don't have a bra, or underwear. Just a pair of pantaloons and an undershirt." Li hit her self in the head and pulled the named items from a drawer in the closet. After showing Elizabeth how to attach the bra (with out taking off her shirt) she sent Elizabeth to the bathroom to change. Li then took the opportunity to change her self and by the time that Elizabeth was out, Li had chosen shoes for her as well.  
  
Elizabeth stared at her reflection in the mirror. Somehow, the balloon sleeved shirt and brown pants looked, well, GOOD on her. Li showed her how to strap on the wicker high-heeled sandals and Elizabeth found that they were very comfortable compared to some shoes that she had worn in the past.  
  
Li took her hair down and took a pair of cutting shears from her vanity table. She cut her hair until it was only down to her shoulder blades, then put it up in a high ponytail.  
  
"Come here," Li said to Elizabeth, motioning her to the vanity table.  
  
"You're not going to cut my hair, are you?" Elizabeth asked nervously.  
  
"No, your hair doesn't grow as fast as mine can," Li reminded her.  
  
"Okay." Elizabeth sat down and waited for Li to scoop up all of her hair and dump it in the trash.  
  
Li took Elizabeth's hair out of the half bun that it was in and combed it out. She looked at Elizabeth's reflection for a minute, then took out two gold barrettes, and brought Elizabeth's hair back with them.   
  
Li hunted through a drawer to Elizabeth's right, before pulling out a gold eye shadow. She put it on Elizabeth and stood back to admire her handiwork.  
  
"I think that I did very well for only 10 minutes of time," Li decided. "Let's go see what the guys think."   
  
"Don't you need shoes?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Duh. I need help," Li sighed, smacking herself in the forehead. She pulled a pair of chunky high-heeled black leather boots from her closet. After pulling them on, Li smiled and said, "Now* let's go."  
  
They walked back down to the living room, were the men were discussing what the essence of Sulie was.  
  
"I think that there was some woman that sold that down on Apple St. in Tortuga," Jack was saying thoughtfully as the girls walked in. "Said it would make you look young forever."  
  
"I think I remember a story about that woman. She got put out of business because it didn't work for some rich lady," Will agreed.  
  
"No, it wouldn't work," Li smiled from the doorway. "Sulie means wind in Elvish. That's why Serafina became a cloud of spirit. The essence blew her molecules apart for a little while, before I found the spell to undo it."  
  
"Did someone say my name?" a voice called from the kitchen.  
  
"Serafina!" Li exclaimed. She ran into the kitchen and gave the elderly woman there a hug. "How is your cousin in Canada? Still upset about the whole ordeal?"  
  
"Li? Are you talking to yourself again?" Jack asked.  
  
"You have houseguests?" Serafina asked. "I can leave if you want me to."  
  
"NO! I want to hear all about your trip later," Li protested. "You guys, I know that you can't see her, or hear her, but I want you to meet Serafina. I've known her since I was like, 5." Li wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulders, although as far as the rest of the group could tell, there was no one there.  
  
"Li, is this another wytch thing?" Will asked.  
  
"No. I'm the only one in my coven that can talk to the dead." Li shrugged. "It's not a big deal, really."  
  
Jack turned to Elizabeth and said, "Tell me she did not just say that being a clairvoyant was not a big deal."  
  
"Sorry, Jack. But that's what she said," Elizabeth answered.  
  
"Look, Serafina, I'll talk to you later about this whole thing, but right now I have to go shopping." Li gave the elderly woman a kiss on the cheek and led the others out of the room.  
  
"Is there anything else that you're hiding?" Jack asked as they walked out the front door.  
  
"I wasn't hiding it. It just didn't come up before now," Li said. "The only other thing that anyone needs to know is that I am a very private person. I don't share my thoughts with the world." Li pulled the keys to her car out of her purse. She unlocked the black Celica and motioned for the others to get in.   
  
"What is it?" Will asked.   
  
"It's called a car. It's like a wagon, with out horses," Li explained.  
  
When they were all situated, Li turned on the engine and said, "Foxrun Mall, here we come!"  
  
***[6 hours later]***  
  
The group arrived back at Edwards Estate at 5:30, thoroughly exhausted and ready for supper.  
  
"Okay, I am never taking you shopping again," Li said to Will as she dropped the bags that she was carrying on the foyer floor.  
  
"Why not?" Will asked. "I thought that it was fun."  
  
"You would," Li replied. " But then again, you weren't the one fighting off what seemed like mobs of women trying to get to the god that they thought they saw."  
  
"What god?" Will asked, confused.  
  
Jack sighed loudly. "What she means is that the women were trying to get to you because they thought that you were a god. Does that clear things up for you?"  
  
"FINALLY! Someone who understands me that isn't a spirit or a loony bin escapee!" Li exclaimed. She threw her arms up in the air and whirled around in circles, before falling backwards onto the concrete floor. Right before she landed, two things happened. Jack caught her, just as a mattress appeared right underneath her.  
  
"Thanks for the rescue that I didn't need," she said as she smiled at Jack, who was blushing, yet still hadn't let go of her waist.  
  
"I think that Jack has found his Lady," Elizabeth whispered to Will. She wrapped her arm around his jean-clad waist and thought to herself that he did look dashing in the black cotton button-up shirt. Maybe the future wasn't such a bad place after all.  
  
"I can't help it that I thought that you were going to fall," Jack protested to Li, hand firmly in place.  
  
"Jack, as much as I enjoy feeling protected, you can really take your hand off my waist. I have to go and get rooms ready for you guys," Li said. She waved her hand at the mattress and it disappeared. She then grabbed her bags and started the long hike up to her room. She could hear the others get their own bags and start up behind her. When she got to her room, she kicked open the door and threw her bags on the floor, then threw herself onto her bed.   
  
"Morgan, remind me to put in an elevator before I get too old," Li called.   
  
"Are you so out shape that you need one?" Morgan snickered from the mirror.  
  
"No, but when you fight off mobs of women trying to get to one of your companions, you do tend to get a bit tired out," Li retorted.  
  
"You have to admit that Will is very good looking," Morgan agreed to the unspoken statement.  
  
"Good looking or not, I need to teach all of them how to use the showers. Elizabeth can use the one in here, unless you have any objections," Li turned to look at her alter ego, who was sitting on the edge of the bed in the mirror.  
  
"No, I'm going to bed," Morgan said. "See you tomorrow."   
  
"Night," Li replied as she left the room. She walked down the hall and found her new friends all in the rooms that she had found them in that morning. 'Was it really this morning?' she thought. 'It seems like it was days ago.'  
  
"Talking to Morgan again?" a husky voice asked from behind her.  
  
Li whirled around and found herself face-to-face with a tall, middle aged man with blonde hair and green eyes. "Hey, Zak. How was Europe? Everything you thought it would be and more?" Li asked.  
  
"It was very interesting. You would not believe some of the art work that they have there. That was the best part," Zak's eyes became dreamy as he thought of Europe.  
  
"Was the Mona Lisa all that it's cracked up to be?" Li grinned.  
  
"It was very pretty, for something that old," he replied.   
  
"Li?" Jack called from his room. "Could you help me with these tags?" He stuck his head out of the door.  
  
"One minute, Jack. Zak just got back from Europe," Li motioned to the man in front of her.  
  
"Zak who?" Jack asked, suspiciously. He had good reason to be, for Li's eyes were twinkling and there was a faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Zak Smith. An old friend of mine," Li explained.  
  
"Oh, well, when you get the chance, I'll be in Will's room," Jack said as he walked into Will's room.   
  
"How many people do you have in this house?" Zak asked.  
  
"5, if you include Morgan," Li counted. "Serafina; Jack, you just met him; Will; and Elizabeth."  
  
"Well, I just stopped by to say hi. I'm off to Chile in the morning. My mother has decided to hold a family reunion of sorts. However, not very many of our relations are going to like having to go all the way to Chile," Zak sighed. "See you next time I'm in the country." He gave Li a hug and started down the stairs.   
  
"See you around!" Li called after him. She walked into Will's room and found both men staring at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Who were you talking to ?" Jack asked.  
  
"I already told you. His name is Zak Smith. He is an old friend of mine." Li sighed. "Let me guess what your next words are. 'Part of that wytch business', right?"  
  
"Li, you were talking to a man that you were very obviously happy to see. I think that I am allowed to care." Jack protested.  
  
"Jack! I just met you this morning! I didn't realize that you were going to spring this father act on me," Li said. "I know that this may come as a surprise to you, but dead people have feelings, they have a few friends, and they travel. A lot. I am one of the few friends that Zak has and he wanted to come say hi before his trip to Chile."  
  
"How many dead people are there in this house?" Will asked.  
  
"1, Serafina. Zak just left." Li shrugged. "Dead people are very common in my house. But, Jack. Do you want me to help you with your tags or not?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Jack stood from his chair and led the way out of the room, the fact that he was mad apparent in his stride.   
  
"You know, it's very sweet of you to care so much about me," Li said quietly as they entered his room. She walked over to the bed and started to take off tags. "But I don't think that you should consider Zak a rival. He lost his wife a few years before he died. Unfortunately for him, she was accepted as an angel, so he never got to see her again. She died in a car crash on the night of their anniversary. He arrived at the hospital minutes too late." Li said all of this very softly.   
  
"I don't know why you think that I consider him a rival," Jack said, pretending to be confused.  
  
"Jack, don't play stupid," Li laughed. "It doesn't suit a Captain very well. And even if you didn't hear what Elizabeth said to Will in the entry hall, you know what they were talking about."  
  
"What did she say?" Jack asked immediately.  
  
"She said, 'I think that Jack has found his Lady.' And I think that they are trying to play match maker." Li giggled. "The last time I was set up was when May tried to get me to go out with one of Heero's friends. Awfully hyper little kid back then." Li shook her head at the memory. The guy had lived off of caffeine.  
  
"And I thought that I could trust Will not to try and set me up." Jack sighed. "Although it is just my luck that I get the nosy friends."  
  
"Does that mean that you don't think I'm pretty?" Li pretended to pout.  
  
"I never said that!" Jack exclaimed. "Don't go a' puttin' words in my mouth. If I meant that I don't think you're pretty, which I don't, I would say that and not beat around the bush."  
  
"Then stop beating around the bush and tell me that I'm pretty," Li said. "Because what you're saying is that you think that I'm pretty, but I'm saying that you're saying that I'm not pretty. So, in order to stop beating around the bush, you have to say that I'm pretty, because you said that you don't think that I'm not pretty."  
  
"Jack, you have found your match at word games," Elizabeth said from the door. "Li, when you have are done with Jack, can you show me how to use the shower?"  
  
"Sure, I'm almost done with Jack's tags. I'll be right there," Li replied.   
  
"Thanks," Elizabeth said as she left the room.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me that you think that I'm pretty or are you going to continue to beat around the bush until I make the first move?" Li asked, impishly.  
  
"What would you be making the first move towards?" Jack asked.  
  
"I see that you are going to continue to beat around the bush and not be straight forward about it," Li noted as she started to fold all of his clothes. "So I don't see why I shouldn't beat around the bush and not tell you, just drop little hints until I think that you are ready to know."  
  
"Honestly, it's the honest ones that you can trust to do something dishonest like that," Jack muttered to himself.  
  
"If you tell me the truth and that you think I'm pretty, I will tell you where you might get to go tomorrow," Li bargained.  
  
"Fine. I swear that you would make a good pirate if you were from the past," Jack gave in. "All of this daft word play and ruthless bargains. And I'm sure that you are just as good as Barbosa at getting around parle."  
  
"We are getting off the subject," Li remind him, moving to put the clothes in his dresser.  
  
"I think that you are pretty. Very pretty, if you want the whole truth." Jack shook his head. "I have to be the most foolish idiot in the world if I am falling for your glamores."  
  
"One, I don't use glamores on myself. Two, I am quite offended. To think that all of my hard work at keeping my complexion has gone to waste and I'm only very pretty, not beautiful," Li pretended to cry, then perked up and smiled. "Ok, now I'm over it."   
  
"So, where might I get to go tomorrow?" Jack asked.   
  
"I don't have to tell you right now," Li said, closing the last drawer. "There, all of your things are put away."  
  
"You do too have to tell me. That was the deal. I told you the truth and you tell me where I get to go tomorrow!" Jack protested. After a few seconds, an expression of enlightenment appeared on his face. "You tricked me! You're going to tell me when I'm half asleep and I won't remember anything," he accused.  
  
"You found me out," Li agreed. "I thought that you knew that I was good at word games. Elizabeth told you so. But I'm still not going to tell you. Now, I have other guests to attend to, so you will just have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Night."  
  
Li left the room, closing the door behind her and starting towards Elizabeth's room.  
  
She showed her new friend how to use the shower in the bathroom and then went to bed early, knowing that she would have a lot of work to do in the morning.  
  
****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^****************  
  
OK. Not the most interesting story in the world. But it deserves some merit for even having a plot! (grins at the pile of plotless stories in the corner of the room) Well, READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Luv,   
  
Lady Malfoy  
  
P.S. - I apologize to LeperMessiah1 for what you consider to be an insult to your religion. I spell witch as wytch because I like it. And I have talked it over with my beta reader and she says that I don't introduce to many characters at once. The only important character that gets introduced in the first chapter is Li [no her name is not Elizabeth, Morgan is just like a more mature Peeves (from Harry Potter)] Neva doesn't really play a very important part in the plot. But if you don't like the story, you don't have to read it. However, I do thank you for pointing out that I might be going to far, to fast. But Li is not a Wiccan. She is a wytch. As far as I know, they are not the same. I COULD BE WRONG!!!!!!!   
  
By the way, I am not old enough to drink and even if I was, I would not, because I have seen enough Trama shows to know what it can do to you.  
  
Ciao! 


	6. Chapter 4: Earning Your Keep

Chapter 4: Earning Your Keep  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" Li called as she dumped a bit of ice water on Jack's head.  
  
He shot up and yelled, "Yes Captain!" He blinked a couple of times and realized that it was not his commanding overlord, but the wytch that was letting him stay in her house. "What the bloody hell do you want?" he groaned, before slapping himself mentally for yelling at Li. She was a lady after all.  
  
"Well," Li began, "today you and Elizabeth and Will are going to get jobs at Strawberry Banke. I can't keep you all here on just my salary. So you guys need to start earning your keep."  
  
Jack stared at her for a minute, as if translating her words to his language (what ever that was). "One tiny problem with your brilliant scheme. I know nothing about the future. And neither do Will or Elizabeth," Jack pointed out.  
  
"That's why you are going to work at Strawberry Banke! It's like a little piece of your time, plopped into the middle of mine!" Li exclaimed.  
  
"You are way to bouncy and happy for a normal person at this time. The sun has barely come up," Jack said, pointing to the open window, where the sun had indeed, just came over the horizon.  
  
"Well duh. That might be because I'm not a normal person." Li said, as if it was obvious. "Now get up. Will and Elizabeth have been up for an hour and you have to get up now or I'm going to leave you here and you won't get any food or drink until you get a job." Li threatened.  
  
"I stand by what I said last night. You would have made a great pirate and captain," Jack muttered as he stood and stretched. "I'll be out in a few minutes." When Li didn't move he looked at her in annoyance. "That means leave."  
  
"Well you can change behind that screen. I don't trust you not to fall back asleep when I leave the room." Li sat down on his bed.  
  
"Can you *please* leave?" Jack asked, trying the polite angle.  
  
"Once again, I am disinclined to acquiest to your request," Li denied.  
  
"You have got to be the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- granddaughter of Barbosa. He said that too," Jack said. "Of course, he never had kids, so you might have a little bit of trouble with all of the 'great's." Jack added.  
  
"If you don't pick out your clothes I will," Li decided. "You are completely off the subject of getting you a job," she scolded as she pulled out a pair of black jeans and a dark red shirt. "Here. Now go change," Li said, pointing to the changing screen, which unfolded it's self at her point.  
  
"Yes, Captain," Jack muttered as he took the clothes that she was shoving at him.  
  
Li lay back on his bed, listening to him mutter about feeling like a cabin boy again, and how he was a captain, he shouldn't be forced to wake up at all hours of the morning. She pulled the pillow that he had used towards her and put it over her face. It smelt like sea mist, with a hint of rum. She closed her eyes and decided that that was a bad idea, because she was tired enough to fall asleep. Morgan had decided to pay a surprise visit last night, meaning that her body had gotten MAYBE five hours of sleep.  
  
"If you wanted to use the pillow, you could have asked," Jack said, laughing, making Li pull the pillow off of her face. He had finished changing and Li had to admit that he looked hot in modern clothes.  
  
"Morgan paid me a visit last night, so I got very little sleep," Li explained.  
  
"Is Morgan a ghost, or what?" Jack asked, sitting down next to Li.  
  
"If she was a ghost, I would be too. Morgan is a part of me. I have multiple personalities, and Morgan is my alter ego," Li explained.  
  
"And so if you and her are one in the same, why is she in the mirrors and you aren't?" Jack asked, looking down at her.  
  
"She is the one that doesn't get to come out as much. So, we made a spell that would let her inhabit the mirrors when she wasn't in charge of our body." Li shrugged. "But none of that matters. What matters is that I get off this bed because I am going to fall asleep if I don't." Li struggled to sit up, even though her head felt like it weighed at least ten times more then her body. She managed to prop her self up on her elbows under the observant gaze of Jack.  
  
"If you are really that tired, sleep. We can wake you up later," Jack offered.  
  
"No can do. I set up a meeting with my boss for 8am. I can sleep when we get home," Li said, although she made no move to get up any further. "All I need is a nice, strong cup of caffeine enhanced coffee."  
  
"Do you want me to go get you a cup?" Jack asked, concern lacing his voice.  
  
"No, I need to go cook breakfast anyway. Elizabeth has probably never cooked anything in her life." Li managed to stand and felt the world go around a couple of times before coming to a complete stop. "Now that the world has stopped moving, let's go get some chow." Li led Jack out of the room and down the many stairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Will and Elizabeth kissing in one of the plush chairs that Li had decided to unorthodoxly put in her kitchen.  
  
"I so did not need that visual!" Li exclaimed as the couple realized that they were no longer alone.  
  
"Sorry. . ." Elizabeth murmured. She was dressed in the first outfit that she and Li had found in her size. It was a red sheer dress that had gold satin underneath the sheer and Li had soon found a pair of gold high-heels to match.  
  
"I told you that the outfit wouldn't be too flashy!" Li exclaimed after the couple had moved a little farther apart. She bustled around the kitchen, her forest green dress swirling around her as she tried to find where she had put the flour for her waffles. "I know that you guys have most likely never had waffles before, but I'm willing to take the chance that you will like them."  
  
When she was done with the batter, she pulled out the waffle maker and started the first one, warning the others not to touch it until it beeped, because if they did, they wouldn't be able to touch any thing else for the rest of the day. She then moved on to get her self the coffee that she had promised her head. Grabbing the biggest mug that she had (which is pretty big, maybe 18 oz.), she filled it ¾ of the way and added as much cream and sugar that she could, before sinking into one of the comfy chairs.  
  
"Do you guys want some tea, coffee, juice?" Li offered after taking a gulp.  
  
"I'll have some tea," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Same here," Will said, sitting at the table with Elizabeth behind him.  
  
"I'll have some of that coffee," Jack said as he sat in one of the chairs backwards.  
  
"Two teas and a coffee, coming right up," Li said as she stood get put the tea kettle on the stove for the tea. Miming her actions from earlier, she filled another mug with coffee, cream and sugar. She handed the mug to Jack, before taking the now finished waffle out of the maker and starting another.  
  
"This stuff is good," Jack said approvingly as he took a gulp of the coffee.  
  
"I should hope so," Li smirked as she flipped another waffle on to the plate of finished waffles. "It costs at least $41 a pound. Here you go," she said as she placed three plates of waffles down in front of her guests. "And here is the maple syrup--" she was cut short by the tea kettle, which had announced its boiling temperate with a shrill whistle. Li hurried to pour two cups of water and put the teabags in them. Setting the cups down in front Will and Elizabeth, she sat herself down with her coffee and a plate of waffles.  
  
Her houseguests watched curiously as she poured maple syrup onto her plate. She did the same for each of them and cut up her waffle, watching them do the same. Cutting was something that they knew how to do. Elizabeth took the first bite and let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
"This is so good!" she exclaimed, taking another bite.  
  
"Yes, it is," agreed Will, who was eating it as fast as he could while still being polite.  
  
Li turned to Jack, who was chewing thoughtfully. "Well, Captain? Do you think that it is good enough for your Excellency?" Li teased, reminding him of his mutterings from behind the screen.  
  
"I would be much obliged if you did not bring back memories of my rude awakening," Jack sniffed as he took another bite of the waffles.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Li decided, smirking. "As soon as we are all done, we are going to leave for Strawberry Banke. And then I am going to take a nap."  
  
The group finished quickly and hurried out the door, Li grabbing her purse and keys.  
  
When they got to Strawberry Banke, Elizabeth, Will, and Jack were amazed that it looked like their time.  
  
"Okay," Li said, grouping them around her. "Here are the ground rules. No mentioning that you are from another time to any one. No mentioning that I am a wytch. And PLEASE do not mention Morgan, whatever you do. Okay?"  
  
They all nodded and Li turned to lead the way into the main office.  
  
"Hello! May?" Li called, knocking on a screen door. Someone running into something, a crash, and muffled screams for help could be heard through the door. Li stifled a laugh as a 5'10" young man came to the door.  
  
"Hello, Heero. How was the coffee yesterday?" Li snickered.  
  
"Just fine. How was the Bunny-Rabbit Episode? I still haven't heard a full recount of it." Heero's eyes glinted with mischief, but his face stayed perfectly straight.  
  
"Hahaha. Not funny," Li retorted. "Is May there? I was supposed to talk to her about getting jobs for my new houseguests. You don't pay me enough to keep up with four people, instead of the normal one that lives in my house."  
  
"She will be out in a few minutes. I think that she ran into the coat rack again," Heero replied as he chanced a look behind him.  
  
"While we are waiting for her, I have a few questions. One is what are you going to do for you and May's 4th anniversary? It *is* coming up in a few days." Li asked, quietly.  
  
"We're going to Prescott Park. The Blue Man Group is playing. You know how much she loves them," Heero responded, just as silently.  
  
"And for two," Li continued in a normal voice. "What is this I hear about Zoe getting a raise? She has only been working here for a year, she took at least 3 weeks more vacation than what she was supposed to, and YOU promised me that I would be getting the next raise." She stared accusingly at Heero, waiting for his reply.  
  
"But that was only if you-know-who didn't come out when you were on the job," he reminded.  
  
"She only came out once! And that was when I was locking up and there was no one around to see her and she didn't hurt anything!" Li cried.  
  
"But you hadn't checked out yet. So you were still on the job." Heero remained stubborn as he looked over his shoulder again.  
  
Li grumbled under her breath about stupid alter egos that don't know when they aren't wanted and how she was going to have to have a long talk with someone when they got home. She was still going on and on about this when a medium height blonde walked to the door.  
  
"Li! What are you doing?!" the woman exclaimed.  
  
Jack, Will and Elizabeth all had taken a few steps away from Li, because the bush next to her had burst into flames.  
  
Li looked down at the bush, having been snapped out of her trance of mutterings. "Sorry?" she said meekly as she put out the flame.  
  
"My girl, you give a new meaning to the term, 'explosive temper'," the blonde informed her. "You are *so* lucky that none of the other workers or guests are here yet. I would have had your hide for that."  
  
"But May!" Li whined. "Heero told me that I don't get a raise because the stupid twit that we all know and hate came out when I closing up. She left after she realized where I was!"  
  
"But we had a deal," May reminded her.  
  
"Whatever. Can we talk inside? I don't want the whole city to know about my abnormalcy," Li asked.  
  
"Come in," May agreed as she opened the screen door for them.  
  
Everyone trooped inside to discuss salaries for the three that had yet to speak.  
  
~*~  
  
"As a quick summary, they work 5 days a week, and they will get $500 a week each, which I agree is reasonable because they are beginners. Jack will work in the sea captain's house, Will in the blacksmith's hut, and Elizabeth in the Smith House. Am I correct?" Li asked after about 30 minutes.  
  
"Yup. You are correct," May said. "Now that that is all squared away, what are you guys doing tonight? A local band is playing at Prescott Park and they are supposed to be very good."  
  
"We are free," Li said. "Unless you three are too tired," she added.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Elizabeth said as the men nodded at the same time.  
  
"Then it's settled. We'll see you there," May said as they rose to leave. "Now, I have to go let Zoe know about the raise." She hide a grin as Li started to fume.  
  
"May," Li started. "Do you like that desk?"  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
"Then you will drop the whole raise thing, unless you want to see it implode with flames," Li warned her best friend.  
  
"I'll see you tonight," May said as she hurried everyone out of her office.  
  
"Later," Li waved as she led the way to her car.  
  
When they got home, Li went to go change into normal clothes, because she had only dressed in her work clothes so that May wouldn't be able to find anything wrong with her appearance.  
  
She stalked back down to the kitchen, where Jack was sitting while the other couple took a walk through Li's gardens.  
  
Jack watched with amusement as Li slammed around her kitchen, washing the dishes from that morning and making a pot of tea, all the while muttering about her boss. When the tea was done, she banged two cups down on the table, along with the pot. She threw herself into the chair next to Jack and started to pour out her tea.  
  
"Love, am I correct when I guess that you aren't too happy with May and Heero?" Jack asked as he poured his own tea.  
  
"I have been after that raise for 3 years," Li informed him. "And whenever it comes time to dish it out, they always find someone else who they feel is more qualified." She took a sip of her tea and promptly spit it back out, having burned her tongue on it.  
  
"Now that was rather foolish, wasn't it?" Jack asked as he handed her a napkin to wipe her chin with. In return, he got a look almost as scalding as the tea. "Well, I was only trying to lighten the mood," Jack said. "Let me see it."  
  
"See what?" Li asked.  
  
"The wounded limb." Jack had to stifle a laugh as Li glared at him and stuck out her tongue, looking for all the world like a three year old that was being teased by her older brother.  
  
"I think that you'll live," Jack chuckled as his inspection of the wound came to an end.  
  
"I'm thrilled," Li replied sarcastically. "I'll keep that in mind next time I burn my tongue."  
  
"You can't die from a burnt tongue," Jack protested. "Well, you can if it swells up to the size of a pickle and you can't eat or drink or breathe. THEN you can die," he added thoughtfully.  
  
"Right. . ." Li trailed off. She had decided that this man was definitely insane, with good reason, too. "So, what are you going to wear tonight?"  
  
"I have to wear something special?" Jack asked, a look of confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Well, we're going out to Prescott Park. And don't you want to be able to pick up girls?" Li said as if it were obvious.  
  
"No." Jack shook his head. "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because you are a guy. Guys normally like to pick up girls," Li explained.  
  
"But I don't want to pick up girls. I like you and you've got to be one of the prettiest girls there," Jack protested, not realizing what he was saying.  
  
"Thank you!" Li exclaimed, giving Jack a hug. "That is so sweet. I'm glad that you like me."  
  
""That was a rather productive slip of tongue, aye, Jack?" Will laughed from the door.  
  
Li quickly let go of Jack and resumed drinking her tea. "Do you two lovebirds want some tea?" she asked, looking at them. "The cups are in the second cupboard." She pointed to the cabinet and took another sip of tea.  
  
"When we are done," Elizabeth started. "Li and I need to go pick out clothes for tonight."  
  
"Why are we picking out my clothes?" Li asked warily.  
  
"Because it's a surprise," Elizabeth grinned with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Yet another long chapter on my part. I hope that you liked it and I want to thank all of my reviewers for their constructive criticism. And to Bowie's Leper Messiah: I'm glad that you didn't think that I came off haughty. I try to be as nice as possible. . . However that plan is easily thwarted when people get on my nerves. : )  
  
Well, read & review!  
  
~*~Lady Lirimaer Malfoy~*~ 


	7. Chapter 5: Prescott Park

Chapter 5: Prescott Park

"What have you done to me?!" Li screamed. It echoed through out the mansion, making Serafina look up from her knitting, and causing Jack and Will to knock over several chess pieces.

Li stared at her reflection. She did look good, but since when did a punk rocker wear a sapphire blue V-neck dress made out of slinky satin and ending at 3 inches above the knee? Since never! 

She should have known that something was up when Morgan took over their body for a while. She had been out last night and she never came out twice in twenty four hours unless she was up to something.

"But you look good in it," Elizabeth protested as Li examined the makeup that Morgan had applied. 

Smokey-grey eye shadow, black-blue eye liner, jet black mascara. Not too bad for someone that acted like she lived in the Medieval Era. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few strands framing her face. She looked down at her feet and found 2 inch high heel sandals that were the same color as the dress.

"I can't believe that you two did this to me!" Li moaned as she sunk to the bed. "Do you really expect me to wear this to Prescott Park? I do have a reputation to uphold you know!"

"Well, there's nothing that you can do about it now. We have to leave in 15 minutes if we are going to make it on time," Elizabeth pointed out.

"And you aren't picking out a dress because?" Li asked, looking at the clock and finding that Elizabeth was correct. It took 5 minutes to get to Prescott Park if they were going to walk, which they had decided was easier then trying to find a parking spot. 

"Because I already have it picked out. Morgan helped me with my makeup and all I need to do is change." Elizabeth disappeared into Li's bathroom and came out a few minutes later. She was dressed in a cream colored sundress that had a rose pattern on it and ended at her knees. She slipped on a pair of rose red flip flops and twirled for Li. 

"Definitely you," Li said as she stood to brush her teeth. When she was finished, she jogged down the stairs to the living room, where Elizabeth was waiting with the men.

Li entered the room and felt her heart jump into her throat. Jack was wearing a sapphire blue tee-shirt under a black dress shirt, together with a pair of dark blue jeans. She blushed as she realized that Morgan and Elizabeth had tried to make them look like a couple. Will was dressed similarly to Jack, in a cream dress shirt with a red tee and a pair of normal jeans.

"Shall we go?" she managed to choke out as she led the way to the front door. She found that her normal black leather pocketbook had been replaced with a purse the same color as her dress. Shaking her head she walked out and waited for everyone to leave, before locking the door.

Elizabeth and Will held hands as they walked down the street. As Li rolled her eyes at the couple, Elizabeth gave Jack a meaningful glare. Jack glared right back, then jogged to catch up with Li, who had gone ahead.

"Are you mad at Elizabeth and Will, darling?" he asked quietly in her ear, slipping his hand around hers.

Li glanced down in shock at their intertwined hands, then looked back up and adjusted his hand so she could hold his as well. "Why would you think that I'm mad at them? They're like a brother and sister to me," Li responded, just as quietly. "Albeit an annoying older sister and brother," she added as an afterthought.

"So, them acting all lovey-dovey doesn't make you jealous?" Jack said as they walked past a pretzel stand. 

"Nope. Because I know that they are doing it just to make us feel guilty for not being a couple so that we will get together, thereby pulling off their scheme to get you a lady." Li stopped to sniff a flower, waiting for the couple under question catch up. 

"I told them that you were smart enough to pick up their plan!" Jack exclaimed proudly. 

"You figured us out?" Elizabeth moaned, standing next to Li.

Li looked from her, to Jack, to Will then back at her before saying, "I was just kidding. . ."

"Right." Elizabeth nodded. "Let's keep going, shall we?" 

The rest of the way to Prescott Park was uneventful and Li was glad to see that May and Heero had saved them space.

"What do we need all this room for?" Jack asked, eyeing the rather large bit of grass that May and Heero had staked out.

"You are going to learn how to dance," Li announced. "And I don't want any collective groans from anyone."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! If you would direct your attention to the stage, please," the announcer called into the mike, making Elizabeth, Will and Jack jump 3 feet in the air. "Tonight's band is the locally known Fallen Dream!"

The band came running out onto the stage, waving and yelling to the crowd. They quickly took their places and began to play a fast tune.

__

I woke up this morning with a buzz rollin' 'round in my brain

I haven't been drinkin' but it feels pretty good just the same

It must be contagious - looks like it's goin' around

It's cool once you catch it - you can't keep you feet on the ground

Li laughed as she watched May and Heero start to dance. Elizabeth and Will watched them for a moment or two, then began to mimic the moves.

"What are they doing?" Jack asked Li softly.

It took Li a moment to answer, Jack's warm breath on her neck was very distracting to her. "They're dancing," she managed to choke out. After clearing her throat a couple of times she asked, "Would you like me to teach you how?"

Jack looked at her for a minute, glanced at the couples around them, and smiled. "Sure."

Li smiled back and started to teach him some of the basic dance moves that were popular at clubs.

__

C'mon, c'mon - let's get something started

C'mon, c'mon - let's start something now

We're gonna rock this country

We're gonna rock this country

Every brown eyed boy - every blue-eyed girl

Gotta really go psycho - give it a whirl

We're gonna rock this country

Right out of this world

Li laughed as Jack tried to copy her. She showed him again and he made another attempt.

Elizabeth smiled, pointing them out to Will. 

"It's about time that he got a girlfriend," Will whispered in her ear, making her giggle. 

"Like you didn't take long enough yourself," Elizabeth replied. 

"I didn't want to make you jealous," Will said, innocence plastered onto his face.

They both started to laugh softly.

May and Heero watched Li and Jack. They looked so used to each other that it was hard to believe that they hadn't been together all their lives. 

__

From Utah to Texas, Minnesota, Mississippi too

Or Nevada, no matter where you live - this buzz is for you 

C'mon, c'mon - let's get something started

C'mon, c'mon - let's start something now

We're gonna rock this country

We're gonna rock this country

Every brown eyed boy - every blue-eyed girl

Gotta really go psycho - give it a whirl

We're gonna rock this country

Right out of this world

Li was having the best time in her life. Teaching a hot guy to dance was* a very fun thing to do. And Jack was trying his hardest to learn. She watched Elizabeth and Will over Jack's left shoulder. They had learned quickly by watching the other dancers in that area. 

May and Heero were spinning around in a circle, hands linked. When they got pulled apart by the force, May fell to the ground and stayed there, her eyes closed and face green. She opened her eyes and sat up. 

"Stop the world! I wanna get off!" she wailed. Heero helped her stand and go sit in one of the chairs they had brought.

We're pluggin' in the power

Crankin' up the sound

It's comin' your direction

It's headin' to your town

We're kicking up dust

Blowin' off steam

Let's get nuts now 

Everybody scream 

Jack had finally gotten some of the moves down, leaving Li and him to dance freely. He noticed May and Heero watching them, and a quick glance to his right told him that Elizabeth and Will were watching them too. EVERYONE wanted him and Li to become a couple. He looked down at her face and saw the biggest smile that he had ever seen on her face.

__

We're gonna rock this country

We're gonna rock this country

Every brown eyed boy - every blue-eyed girl

Gotta really go psycho - give it a whirl

We're gonna rock this country

Right out of this world

Smiling up at Jack, Li decided that she was going to take a break. The soft expression in his eyes had made it hard to breathe.

But before she could excuse herself, the band started to play one of her favorites from when she was in college.

__

How do I get through one night without you

If I had to live without you 

"Do you want me to teach you how to slow dance?" Li asked Jack, blushing slightly. She hadn't slow danced with a guy since prom night, almost 5 ½ years ago.

"Okay," Jack agreed.

"Come here," she said, leading the way over to Will and Elizabeth. "I'm going to teach you how to slow dance," she announced. She made Will and Elizabeth stand face to face and put Will's hands on Elizabeth's waist and Elizabeth's hands on his shoulders. "Now, sway back and forth and slowly rotate in a circle. That's how we slow dance in my time."

Will and Elizabeth obeyed and found that they didn't mind as much.

Li led Jack back over to their spot and put her hands around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they started to dance, although they were a bit closer than Will and Elizabeth.

"Why are they the couple that's the farthest apart?" Jack whispered in her ear.

"Because I didn't think that Mr. and Mrs. Prim 'n' Proper could handle being that close together in public. It was a hard enough fight to get Elizabeth to wear pants without her exclaiming about Daddy," Li whispered back with a giggle.

"I see. And you thought that I could handle because?" 

"You're a pirate. You probable go to Port Tortuga just to feel wanted," Li teased, reminding Jack of all the times that he *had* gone, only to get slapped by the women.

"How do you know about Tortuga?" Jack asked bewildered. 

"Do you really think that as a witch, I would not use my powers to the fullest extent? I went there once. Had some drunk old man try to hand me a bottle of rum. He got it all over my dress." Li chuckled at the memory.

__

I'd be lost without you

I want to know

How do I breathe without you

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive

How do I, how do I

Oh how do I live

"YOU went to TORTUGA?" Jack repeated in amazement. "A sophisticated lady like yourself?"

"Jack, there is nothing refined about me. Unless you count the fact that I have this thing with my house being clean." Li shook her head.

"So, you are telling me that you went to Tortuga, had some rouge dump rum on you and you still stayed there?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I only stayed because I wanted to see the sights. Have you ever been to some of the glass blowers there? It's very interesting." Li looked up at him innocently, making him laugh.

"Love, you could never pass off as innocent. Your eyes have to much mischief in them, and the corners of your mouth quirk up when you do that," Jack observed.

"I can only try," Li sighed.

__

How do I, how do I

Oh how do I live

How do I live without you

Without you baby 

The song ended and they broke apart, although Jack took her hand as they walked back over to May and Heero for a drink.

"Toss me a Coke," Li asked May, who tossed her one. Li opened it and held it away from her so that it didn't explode all over her.

"Do you have any rum?" Jack asked Heero, who was drinking a beer (mixed with gunpowder).

"No alcohol for you, my pirate," Li cut in, pushing him down onto one of the lawn chairs that she had pulled out of her pocketbook (she had spelled it to be like hammerspace). "You can have some of my Coke, but I refuse to escort a drunken pirate home." She sat on his knee and handed him the can. "Now, take a small sip at first. It has bubbles in it."

Li laughed at his face when he took the first sip. 

The band started to play another song after having a drink and the group got up to dance again.

***

"That was fun," Li yawned as they walked through that front door at 11 o'clock that night. The band had been fun and they had danced almost the whole time.

Li got to the bottom of the stairs, looked up at them, looked at the inviting couches in the parlor, and back up at the stairs. "I forgot about the stairs," she groaned. She sat on the bottom one and started to pull off her heels. "There is no way in hell that I am going to make it up these gifts from the devil."

Elizabeth and Will just looked at each other and shrugged, making their way up the stairs around Li. Li looked up after them and at their joined hands. "YOU TWO HAD BETTER BE IN SEPARATE BEDS WHEN I GET UP THERE!" Li yelled after them as they started up the second flight of stairs.

"Do you want help?" Jack asked as Li attempted to pull herself up. (A/N: remember, she is more tired then them because Morgan decided to show up in the middle of the night to wreak havoc on her sleep!)

"Please?" Li asked, barely staying upright with the banister.

Jack only chuckled at her and swept her up, bridal-style, and started up the stairs. "Comfy?" he asked as she snuggled into his warmth.

"Very," she mumbled, already half asleep.

Jack shook his head as she lost consciousness and finished carrying her up to her room.

He kicked open her door gently and laid her on the bed. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, before kissing her forehead and slipping off to his own room.

*****************************************************************

OK. I know that it wasn't the most informative chapter, but the story needed fluff! The two songs that I used were - Rock This Country (Shania Twain) and How Do I Live (Trisha Yearwood). I apologize to those that thought that this chapter was a bit song ficcy. It was. I admit it. Well review and tell me what you think. 

Have you ever noticed that some author[ess']s put READ & review at the end of a chapter? No offense to anyone that does (God only knows how many times that I have). But isn't that rather pointless? I mean, to be reading the end of the fic and the author[ess']s note, you would have had to read the fic already, right? ANY WAYS! 

Ciao! (and read my new Harry Potter fics = _Doing Somersaults_ and _Is This One Here To Stay?_!)


	8. Chapter 7: Coven

Chapter 7: Coven

It took the newcomers a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the blast of light. When the spots cleared, they saw a group of about 15 women, young and old alike, milling around in the clearing. The clearing itself was pretty large and at the center was a large fire that was a multitude of colors and gave off no smoke.

Li smiled at the clearing and stepped inside, beckoning to her guests to do the same. They stepped inside the clearing behind her and suddenly all of the noise stopped.

"Lady Lirimaer! It's about time you got here!" a tall, black haired woman exclaimed, her light rose robes swirling around her.

"I'm sorry, Lady Alexandra. There was traffic. And I had to show my guests the way here, instead of transporting myself." Li bowed slightly, hands clasped and hanging loosely at her waist.

"You will be absolved this time. Do not expect it to happen again," Lady Alexandra said.

"Are these the ones you told us about?" an older blonde asked, curiosity shining on her face. She was dressed in orange robes and had an orange ribbon holding her curly hair back.

"Yes, these are the ones. And Lady Carmen, you have a bug on your shoulder." Li pointed to the insect and Lady Carmen plucked it off and placed it onto a nearby leaf.

"Let us sit and listen to Lady Lirimaer's story about the ones from the past," Lady Alexandra announced. 

Almost at once, all of the women sat around the fire. There was a space for four people to sit and Li led Jack, Will, and Elizabeth over to the space. 

"I don't think that I am the one to be telling the story, with all due respect, Lady Alexandra. I believe that my guests are better suited to tell the happenings of their passage better then I," Li intervened.

"Very well. Introduce them so that we may call them by their names and not 'the guests'," Lady Alexandra consented.

"From right to left is Elizabeth Swan, Will Turner, and next to me, Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. I believe that that was the ship that your great-great-grandmother was born on, correct, Lady Susannah?" Li directed her question at an elderly lady with the same vocal eyes as Li and who was wearing a deep emerald robe.

"Yes, that would be it. I never thought that I could met the Captain of such a fine ship," Lady Susannah replied.

"Would Captain Sparrow like to start?" Lady Alexandra asked.

"Stand up," Li whispered to him. 

He stood and began to talk. "I had docked my ship, The Black Pearl and had started towards my friend Will's blacksmith shop. I was going to check up on the status of the sword that I had ordered and to catch up on all of the news. I got to the shop and had sat down to talk when his fiancée, Elizabeth came in and offered us supper. It was then that the fire began to glow black and red. I felt myself being pulled into some sort of hole and I hit my head on something and lost consciousness. When I awoke, I was in a well furnished room and a few moments later, Lady Lirimaer opened the door to the room," Jack finished.

"Is that what happened to you as well, Lady Elizabeth and Will?" Lady Alexandra asked.

"Yes, Lady Alexandra," they answered.

"Lady Alexandra," a plump young woman said. She had brilliant red hair, brown eyes and was wearing a deep purple robe. 

"You may speak, Lady Patricia," Lady Alexandra said.

"Lady Alexandra, my sister's best friend might be able to do the spell to the fullest. She has always known of her powers, because all of the females in her family are wytches, so she is very advanced, although she is only 20. I could ask her to visit us, if it pleases you and Lady Lirimaer," Lady Patricia offered.

"If we can find no other solution, we shall take up your offer," Lady Alexandra agreed. "But first, who brought them here? For what reason? And why won't the wytch send them back?"

"Lady Morgan brought them. I don't know why, unless she was acting upon something that I said during an argument. I had yelled at her, saying that I was tired of being alone because of her. I think she took it to herself to bring them here. And you know her. If we made her bring them back, she would put them into the middle of a war or on a deserted island." Li sighed and shook her head. "I believe that we should call Lady Patricia's acquaintance, to see if she can help. The sooner the better, because they have already made several requests that I send them back."

"And I understand why you can't. You did spend all of that time in bed last time. And that was just sending only yourself, but you ended up half way over to the other world!" Lady Alexandra shuddered at the memory. "But that is in the past. It is time to end the meeting and I shall see you all next week, same time, same place," Lady Alexandra dismissed them.

Li led the way back to the car and didn't speak to her friends on the way home. When they arrived at Edwards Estate, Li excused herself to her room.

Li shut the door behind her and sat on the edge of her bed. There was a wytch that could send them back. And she could met her next week. 

Li shook her thoughts away and walked to her vanity table. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and took out her shears. She cut the ponytail off and trimmed the ends a bit. When she was done, her hair was chin length and she decided that maybe she would keep it this way for a while. Until the next Coven meeting at least. She always wore her hair long for those. 

She changed out of her Coven clothes and replaced all of her things back in the box, returning it to under the bed. She took a pair of white sweats, a turquoise long-sleeved shirt, and the white over coat that she had worn earlier out of her closet. She put them on and combed out her hair. She looked at the mirror for a minute and was startled when Morgan appeared.

"What have you done to our hair!?" she cried, staring at the chin length tresses that were once a mane of curls. "It's a mop!"

"No, It's pretty. Now leave me alone," Li growled back. She turned and stalked downstairs to the kitchen. She walked into the room, still muttering about her hair when she saw her guests all sitting at the table. She looked at them warily then went about making 4 cups of hot chocolate, adding rum to Jack's. 

Placing the cups down in front of their drinkers, she sat in the one seat left. "Is there a reason we are all sitting here in silence?" she asked, taking a sip of her cocoa.

"Why did those Ladies call you Lirimaer? I thought that your name Li," Will pointed out, wrapping his hand around his mug.

"My name IS Li. Lirimaer is my Coven name, because all of our names mean something. Alexandra means protector, Carmen means song, Susannah means lily, Patricia means of noble birth. Lirimaer means lovely one. Your names are given to you on your initiation day," Li explained, staring down at her cup of hot chocolate.

"And what was up with the robes? They all had them on, but they were in different colors," Jack asked, clearly not thinking that maybe the robes were only for fashion.

"The color of a Lady's robe is the color of her magic. It's a way of respecting their powers. Morgan has a different colored robe, it's black with red glitter woven in. It's very pretty on her," Li said, looking up at them. She could see that Jack's cup was already half gone.

"Why was the fire different colors, and not the normal red and orange?" Elizabeth asked, having waited until the men were done talking.

"I must say, if you are going to come to anymore Coven meetings, you are to go before the males of the group. That is how things are run in the Coven. Might as well practice it here," Li giggled. "And the fire was a spectrum because it was created long ago when the first Coven in this area was formed. Every time a wytch joins, she adds a bit of her power to the jar that holds the fire when there isn't a meeting. This way her power lives on even when she has passed into the other world."

Her friends absorbed this information and they sat in a comfortable silence, sipping cocoa and enjoying the company. Li enjoyed it the most, because she was sure that there would not be many more evenings like this in the future.

"I am going to go to bed now," she announced after a while. "Good night." 

She put her cup in the sink and started up the stairs. When she got to her room, she walked over to her stereo system and put in an instrumental CD. She listened to it for a few minutes, then sat at her desk and pulled out her notebook to write. She was in the middle of a historical fiction that she had started in college. 

Time passed quickly before Li was distracted from her writing.

"I thought that you were going to bed," Jack whispered in her ear. 

Li jumped a mile, throwing her hands back to grab his neck. "Don't do that," she scolded when she realized who it was. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No. I just came to ask you a question," Jack replied.

"Well, I was done for tonight anyways." Li stood and stretched, wincing at the cracks that could be heard from her neck and back.

"That sounded painful," Jack observed, sitting on her bed as she trudged to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Not too painful. It hurts like hell when I need to do a back bend and then I slip and I land on my head and then both hurt," Li commented, pulling her toothbrush out of the holder and getting it wet. 

Jack was silent for the time that she was brushing her teeth. He had a lot to think about with all of the Coven information and how there was going to be a baby born on his ship. That scared him because he didn't have a doctor on the ship at all and none of the crew knew how to deliver a baby. . . That would have to cause him to question their background if they did. He shuddered at the thought of the parrot giving instructions on how to liberate a baby from its mother.

"Whatever you're thinking about must be very scary," Li remarked, coming out and sitting next to him. "You've shuddered 3 times in the past minute, all with a look of horror on your face." 

"I was imagining the chaos a baby would bring to the Black Pearl. And what would happen if it were to be born while we were out at sea," Jack replied, flashes of the scenario going through his head. He shuddered again, then turned to Li.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Li asked, although she thought that she knew already.

"I was wondering what you had meant by the kiss this morning. You haven't said a thing about it and I was starting to wonder." Jack avoided her eyes and examined the dark blue carpet under his feet.

"Well, not only was I trying to prove to you that you are unable to take control where a female is concerned, but I thought that it would be fun," Li admitted, laying back and observing Jack as she had two days before.

"So does that mean that I am just a source of entertainment?" Jack asked, pretending to be hurt by her words.

"Don't say it that way. It makes me sound evil," Li protested, pouting as Jack smirked at her.

"Aren't you?" he asked, settling down next to her on his back.

"No. Morgan is more evil than me, and her evil is just mischief. Mostly, at least. I wouldn't recommend getting her angry unless you have a death wish," Li replied. She was quite calm and peaceful when compared to Morgan.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Li spoke again.

"Why did you bring the kiss up?"

"No reason in particular. . ." Jack replied, avoiding her eyes as she turned on to her side to look at him.

"I think you're lying," Li teased, sounding like a second grader that had just caught her best friend holding hands with a boy. Li started to poke Jack in the side and didn't stop.

"Okay, okay!" he exclaimed, trying to defend himself from her poking fingers. "The reason I brought it up is because I was wondering if I could have an encore presentation, so to speak," he confessed, using a phrase that May had taught him.

"Oh really?" Li asked, moving so that she had him pinned to the bed on his back.

"Just a question though," Jack squeaked, suddenly scared for the first time in his life. The mischief that had suddenly rose in Li's eyes was quite scary.

"I can't believe that the great Captain Jack Sparrow still hasn't finished becoming a man," Li teased. "He still has a shrill, high-pitched voice. Let's fix that, shall we?" She swooped down and gave him a repeat of that morning. She had just begun to add a little bit of tongue when the was a cough from the doorway.

Li stopped almost at once and her head shot up.

"I just came to say goodnight and that the coffee machine is set," Elizabeth announced from the door. Will was standing right behind her and observing the couple on the bed with wide eyed silence. 

"Good night," Li replied weakly, getting up off of Jack and smoothing out her shirt and pants. "Jack I think that you should get to bed as well. You all have work tomorrow, remember?" 

Jack nodded and stood, starting towards the door, following Elizabeth and Will on their way down the hall. They all went to their own rooms and Li closed the door behind them and smacked her head against the side of the doorjamb. 

She walked over to her bed and pulled herself under covers and fell into a deep sleep, her dreams filled with the face of a certain pirate.

*****************************************************************

Okay. Kinda, sorta short. Not really, but it could have been shorter, I suppose. 

Well, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

|

|

|

\/

Check out the arrow!!!!!


End file.
